Tabla bebidas
by Chia S.R
Summary: Reto de tabla bebidas. Diferentes parejas. One-shot y Drables.
1. Chapter 1

**Reto tablas:** Bebidas.

**Pareja:** Ryosakumomo

**Advertencias:** Trió, Ooc, Drama.

_Vino._

Dicen que el vino siempre se sube a la cabeza. Que existen muchas clases de vino y que cada uno es especialmente catalogado por un catador experto. Era irónico. Existían personas que lo bebían y no echaban cuenta de cuan exquisito era. Quizás fue eso lo que les pasó a aquellos tres jóvenes encontrados en medio de una playa, totalmente desnudos y enlazados entre sí. Fue una gran noticia escandalosa para las tres familias, pues estos locos adolescentes eran niños de familias ricas.

Los nombres fueron vanamente encubiertos.

Echizen Ryoma, de dieciséis años. Sakuno Ryuzaki de quince años y Momoshiro Takeshi de diecisiete años. Según fuentes anónimas citaban que habían hecho una promesa entre los tres. Si la joven menor entraba en uno de los institutos más emblemáticos y difíciles de la ciudad, irían a celebrarlo a la playa, ignorando el frio y la cordura.

Uno de los muchos mayordomos de una de las tres familias alegaba y anunciaba que habían desaparecido diez botellas de vino de la bodega familiar. Estas, fueron encontradas en medio de la arena, esparcidas por donde se cree que los jóvenes estuvieron danzando en su celebración.

Las ropas de los susodichos fueron encontradas perfectamente dobladas en uno de los asientos exteriores de la playa- probablemente dobladas por la joven Sakuno Ryuzaki- y los zapatos, bajo el banco.

Según la policía, se desnudaron primero los chicos, dejando a la chica su propia intimidad y se adentraron en la oscuridad marina, esperándola- o probablemente, salieron a buscarla- para que se uniera a su celebración. Cuando la chica se unió a ellos y tras un fresco remojo, pareció ser que uno de ellos indicó que ya era hora de beber.

Se sospecha que entre bebida y bebida, la orgia comenzó entre ellos. No se encontró utensilios de precaución sexual hacia la joven. Tampoco se sabe correctamente si los jóvenes varones tuvieron sexo entre ellos antes de relacionarse con la joven menor- a la cual se la garantizo de haber perdido su virginidad con ellos por los restos de sangres encontrados-, y ausente de heridas.

La policía aseguró que tras las relaciones sexuales, el cansancio ocasionado por la bebida y el frio, terminaron por adormecer a los tres jóvenes incluso sin haberse liberado sexualmente, quedando profundos dormidos sobre la fría arena. Gracias a eso, y probablemente, la muerte no fue sentida por ninguno de ellos.

Ahora, los forenses evitan comentar más cosas referentes a esta inesperada situación. Una fiesta con vino que terminó en desgracia, con la muerte de tres jóvenes y tres familias destrozadas.

Este ha terminado siendo otro resultado más de la incompetencia de jóvenes sin cabeza que no comprenden lo que realmente es la responsabilidad de sus actos y no atienden a razones. El vino también emborracha y será contado como ejemplo del botellón.

**Shiba, periodista del team pot, a 24 de diciembre.**

**N/A**

Mejor no pregunten XD. Ha salido repentinamente y así ha quedado, así que no hay vuelta atrás. Espero que de lección ¬¬. Que estas cosas pasan realmente y es triste por lo irresponsables que son.

En fin, nueva tabla. Recuerden revisar los lj siempre.


	2. cholocate

_**Chocolate**_

El olor era humeante, dulce, delicioso y delicado. Se pegaba a cada parte de tu paladar y te daba gana de más con un empuje magnífico desde el estómago. La taza le calentaba los dedos y despertaba cada sentido de su cuerpo. Era demasiado placentero. Una golosinería que todavía podía permitirse y que no lograba detenerse. Y a veces, tenía que despertarse a mitad de la noche para tomárselo y poder seguir durmiendo.

Años atrás, cuando comenzó el capricho, su madre le aseguró que las cartucheras le ancharían y que sus piernas se volverían tan gordas que no entrarían en ningún pantalón. Pero ella no le prestaba atención a ello. Simplemente, lo tomaba. Si lo hubiera hecho con remilgos, recordando las palabras de su madre o temiendo a que su cuerpo delgado aumentara con esa delicia, no lo habría saboreado correctamente y le sería amargamente dulce. Y es que era la única cosa dulce que le gustaba.

Pero levantarse a las tantas para poder tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente tenía sus ventajas. Especialmente, desde que su vecino se había mudado hacia poco y era un "cañón", por así decirlo.

Al parecer, tenía ciertos problemas para poder dormir y lo único que lo relajaba era fumarse un cigarrillo y beber un vaso de leche caliente. No podía culparle. Todo tenían sus propios pecados.

Él sonrió cuando la vio con la tazada nada más salir al balcón y ella, tímidamente, le devolvió la sonrisa. La noche era fresca y tuvo que ponerse la manta que esa misma tarde había utilizado mientras cenaba a solas, observando los tejados viejos de la vieja ciudad. Siempre le había gustado y por esa misma razón prefirió vivir ahí que en su ciudad natal donde la única belleza consistía en el dinero.

El silencio era la masa importante de aquel momento mágico. Roto únicamente por algún que otro despistado coche o un perro vagabundo que ladraba. Pero ella prestaba más atención al joven vecino que encendía en ese instante el cigarrillo. Los movimientos eran lentos y sensuales. Jamás pensó que eso que tanto odiaba terminaría arrastrándola a la seducción por los movimientos de un hombre.

Sabía perfectamente todo lo que hacía sin necesidad de mirarle. Encendía el cigarro, guardaba el mechero dentro del batín. Cogía el vaso con leche, le daba un sorbo y lo dejaba cerca de la barandilla para seguir fumando. Tan tranquilo. Tan lentamente que sus gestos hacían estremecerse a la única prenda que llevaba. Porque sí, solía dormir desnudo, al parecer.

Y ella que siempre había dormido con pijamas de conejitos, rosas o de algodón, ahora se había remodelado y comprado camisones. Especialmente, para esos momentos, aunque después tuviera que recurrir a la poco sexual manta azul de su abuela. Pero al menos, gracias a su cambio de ropa consiguió llamar la atención y saber cómo se llamaba, además de la edad.

Bebió otro sorbo del chocolate, dejándose llevar por la pasión de la bebida. Sin darse cuenta, siempre terminaba gimiendo de puro placer gustativo. Él siempre la miraba y sonreía, divertido, para gastarle alguna broma sobre ese hecho. Pero es que ella no podía evitarlo. Era su maldito vicio. Y tenía la tremenda suerte de que su piel nunca sufría los extras de esa bebida.

—Supongo que está tan delicioso como el de ayer, ¿verdad?

La voz la hizo regresar en sí, enrojeciendo. Afirmó, acariciando con sus pulgares el dorso de la taza.

—Mañana podrías hacer dos tazas— opinó, alterándola. Mas cuando alzo la vista en busca de su rostro, él lo ladeó— tengo curiosidad. Quiero saber qué bien sabe en compañía.

Y entonces, se adentró en su casa, dejando la leche en el vaso y el cigarrillo en sus labios. Ella parpadeó, quitándoselo de la boca y tosiendo. Aquello era la clase de invitación que no podía desechar.

Mañana, tendría lista dos buenas tazas de chocolate y probablemente, solo la cubriría aquella manta azul, porque su camisón, a saber donde estaría…

**n/a**

Bueno, creo que no me he subido mucho de tono, al menos no como para cambiarlo de ranking, ¿Verdad? En fin. Esta vez, es un Sakuno por ¿?. A cada cual su imaginación.

Saludos.


	3. Café

**Reto tablas:** Bebidas.

**Pareja:** SakuRyo, AnnRyo, TomoRyo, NanaRyo.

**Advertencias:** Trió, Ooc, Drama.

**Café**

Se mostró rápidamente asqueada al sabor y el olor. No le apetecía para nada si quiera probarlo. Por mucho que fuera ella quien se lo ofreciera. Ese aroma tan fuerte y tan… nauseabundo.

Se llevó rápidamente las manos al rostro, buscando el servicio. Sakuno la miró perpleja mientras buscaba el retrete para vomitar, ayudándola cuando vio su problema y refrescándola además de palmearle la espalda.

—Discúlpame, Ann-chan. No sabía que el café te daría nauseas.

—Lo siento, Sakuno. Realmente querría tomarlo al haberlo hecho tú, pero… no puedo. De verdad que no.

—No te preocupes— excusó la otra mujer con una sonrisa resplandeciente— no pasa nada. Tomoka le tiene ascos a las fresas y cualquier olor relacionado con ello, le da ganas de vomitar. Nanako, por su parte, le tiene ascos al olor de la leche y el sabor— redactó pensativa.

—Sakuno, ¿y tú? — Cuestionó, alzándose— o, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de qué te produce ascos?

—Pues la verdad es que no. No encuentro nada que me desagrade— contestó la castaña pensativa— Igual es que todavía no ha llegado el momento.

Ladeó la cabeza, totalmente pensativa. Ryuzaki la ayudó a estirarse en el sofá, humedeciendo un toalla y levantándole las piernas. Era pura casualidad que el café le diera completo asco ahora, cuando precisamente había gozado siempre de tomar una taza nada más levantarse. Le sabía mal por Sakuno, que se había tomado la molestia en hacerle una taza del mejor café, pero ahora… era imposible no tenerle ascos.

—Agh… Ann-chan… creo que encontré… lo que no me gusta, ¡ahora vuelvo! — Exclamó Ryuzaki lanzándose directamente hacia el pasillo y el baño.

—¡No corras! — chilló.

Se dejó caer contra el sofá cuando la escuchó vomitar, ansiando poder levantarse para reconfortarla tanto como lo había hecho con ella. Corresponderle. Pero era imposible. Continuaba mareada y no llegaría a buen puerto.

—Hola, ya estamos en casa, chicas— anunció la voz de Nanako, seguida de la inagotable risa de Osakada— Os hemos traído cosas deliciosas.

Rio, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. Probablemente, se habrían detenido de nuevo en alguna tienda de comida y se habían liado a comprar a diestro y siniestro todo lo que a ellas les apeteciera.

—Hemos traído huevos con bayonesa, ensalada de patatas con baicon, albóndigas con yuka…— contó Nanako ordenadamente— ¿qué más?

—Ah, sí— recordó Tomoka dando una palmada— te hemos traído el café que tanto te gusta, Ann.

El estómago le dio un vuelco de nuevo y tuvo que ir a acompañar a Ryuzaki al retrete. Ambas vomitando a la vez. Ella por el café y Ryuzaki por el té. Nanako y Tomoka se asomaron para verlas, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vaya… parece que el café no le gustará durante nueve meses…— dedujo Tomoka— A Sakuno tampoco le gusta el té. A mí las fresas y a ti la leche… Somos idénticas en todo… Hasta las cuatro tendremos varón.

—Tadaima.

Ante la salutación de llegada, todas se arquearon, girándose automáticamente hacia la salida. No corrieron, desde luego que no, pero sí en avalancha caminaron hasta la entrada, encontrándoselo con una mirada de sorpresa y varias bolsas en las manos.

—Anda, Ryoma ha comprado— señaló con asombro Nanako.

El chico gruñó, dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá. Una a una, fueron siendo sacadas y metidas en la bolsa.

—Fresas… leche… café… té… — repitieron a la vez— ¡Ryoma-kun no baka!

El ojos dorados retrocedió, totalmente acomplejado. Por una vez que decidía hacerles la lista de la compra, lo trataban de esa manera. Unas horas más tarde, tras recuperarse de los vómitos, le explicaron lo sucedido. Suspiró irritado y regañó amablemente a Ryuzaki para que no dejara la lista de cosas que NO se pueden comprar colgada en la nevera.

Después, ella misma tiró todo el café posible que hubiera en la casa y se sentó con las medas, cada una acariciándose el vientre a su manera, sonriendo pese a que las cosas que anteriormente las volvía locas, ahora no pudieran comerlas. Y todo por culpa de simples semillas de un solo y único hombre al que todas, amaban.

--

Yeah, la locura del día y noche XD.

Todas por Ryoma. Siempre quise hacer uno así, pero aunque no me quedó bien, es un comienzo, ¿no creen?

Hasta pronto…

Pd: Recuerden mirar siempre el lj para dejar preguntas sobre los capítulos y saber cosas de ellos. Que por pm no se responden :3 Lj lo encontráis por medio de mi profile.


	4. leche

**Reto tablas:** Bebidas.

**Pareja:** Ryoma- Nadie, Nanako-Tezuka.

**Advertencias:** Trió, Ooc, Drama.

**Leche**

Miró el bote con recelo, a la vez que a la chica. Con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro, le mostró el nuevo menú que se había olvidado "sin querer" sobre el banco del gimnasio. Justo donde **nadie debería** de haber mirado o al menos, si lo veían, haberlo tirado como buenos amigos.

Pero no, ahí estaba la funesta cosa escrita por la mano del ordenador de Inui Sadaharu, ahora en las de su adorada primita, que le mostraba el menú con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara y con la otra mano, una botella más de leche. Y todo porque no había crecido todo lo que Sadaharu esperaba, sino que continuaba midiendo lo mismo que años atrás menos dos centímetros.

Pero volver a ver que tenía que tomar de más… eso era otra cosa. Realmente iba a terminar cogiéndole odio a la leche. De todo corazón.

Aunque empezó a sospechar ligeramente cuando tomó el bote y lo colocó junto a los demás. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado esta mujer de que tenía que tomar más? O peor, ¿cómo había llegado a sus manos el menú que tanto empeño le había costado dejar "sin querer".

Entrecerró los ojos al verla moverse de un lado para otro- especialmente las caderas- mientras colocaba aquel endemoniado papel en la nevera. Su prima había cambiado repentinamente y las horas de llegada a casa, según su padre, eran que indicaban que estaba teniendo citas de adulto con alguien. Aunque tenía que buscar en el diccionario de su padre lo que significaba eso exactamente, por supuesto.

—Nanako… ¿Cómo…?

—… ¿la conseguí? — Pareció perpleja, hasta que sonrió como si él fuera el único que no sabía nada— me la entregó Tezuka cuando nos hemos visto. Dijo que no debías de bajar nunca la guardia.

Mientras Nanako se marchaba y él debatía entre sí beberse la leche o no, decidió que ya no podía confiar en nadie para deshacerse de las cosas. Ni siquiera de su capitán…

--

A la, otro más. Ahí queda la cosa. Nos vemos pronto. Saludos.


	5. Agua

**Reto tablas:** Bebidas.

**Pareja:** Sakuno-tezuka.

**Advertencias:** Ooc.

**Agua**

—Descansen un rato— aconsejó Sumire Ryuzaki extendiendo una mano hacia los banquillos—. Se lo merecen, chicos.

Tezuka no podía estar menos de acuerdo con ello. Realmente estaban trabajando duro y portándose de maravilla. Un buen descanso les sentaría bien. Él mismo no podía forzarse demasiado aunque ya estuviera algo recuperado de su lesión, era mejor no presionar.

Giró sobre sus tenis y caminó hasta el bebedero de agua. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco. Pero antes de que llegara tuvo que detenerse y observar incrédulo la situación que estaba sucediendo en el lugar que debía de ir.

Si mal no recordaba, la joven que se encontraba ahí era la nieta de la entrenadora, compañera de curso de Ryoma Echizen y una muchacha bastante torpe y tímida. Ahora, comprendía lo de torpe. Parece que había sufrido algún tipo de percance con el grifo y ahora estaba completamente empapada de agua.

Mirándola bien, había algo que le perturbaba. Los largos cabellos caían sobre su cuerpo, pegándose incluso por encima de la ropa, la cual parecía una segunda piel. La falda se pegaba a sus nalgas, mostrando los culotes negros. La cinta del sujetador se pegaba a su espalda.

Ah… así que Ryuzaki ya no era tan niña pequeña como creía, ¿eh?

Se acercó a ella, sosteniendo el grifo y echándola hacia atrás. Giró la llave engarrotada y volvió la vista hacia ella. Ryuzaki jadeaba, mirándole desconcertada. Su rostro empapado y los labios entreabiertos. El escote… mierda. El escote se marcaba demasiado y debido a la humedad había trasparentado incluso el sujetador.

Carraspeó y desvió la mirada. Ryuzaki parpadeó, mirando el lugar. Emitió un gritito y se cubrió, demostrando así que lo dicho sobre que era muy tímida era totalmente cierto. Suspiró, escuchando algunas voces que seguramente se habrían sentido asustadas por el grito. Sin saber por qué demonios hacia eso, tiró de ella hacia el interior de los vestuarios, cerrando con llave. Ryuzaki retrocedió, probablemente no esperando que el capitán fuera un abusón y un violador. Incluso pensó que gritaría cuando pasó a su lado para abrir una de las taquillas y ofrecerle ropa.

Entonces, la joven pareció perpleja y culpable.

Le dio la espalda y se preparó para cambiarse también. Cuando volvió a mirarla estaba ya vestida y recogía sus cabellos en una pesada coleta. Le miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que él ya había terminado, enrojeciendo. Hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia la puerta con sus ropas cargadas.

—Ah, espera Ryuzaki. Esas ropas…

Pero ella no le escuchó. Salió del vestuario. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y revisó el lugar donde ella había estado. Había quedado un pequeño charco de agua y las huellas de sus zapatos. Se subió las gafas y se prometió a sí mismo que aquello sería un buen secreto y que quizás dentro de poco, podría comportarse un poco más… como un hombre.

-.-

Primero se tropezó con un trozo de agua que había en el suelo, cayendo de culo y de forma bastante femenina que hizo que Momoshiro y Eiji rompieran a reír. Si aquello no fue suficiente, la gota que colmó el vaso la puso cuando abrió su taquilla. Alguien se había llevado sus ropas. No se encontraba por ningún lugar.

Alguien posó una mano sobre un hombro.

—Echizen— Tezuka le observó con seriedad a través de sus gafas—. Has hecho una buena obra.

Y mientras su capitán se marchaba con orgullo, él continuaba preguntándose quién demonios se había llevado su ropa de cambio.

-.-

**N/A**

Ok. Creo que ha sido aburrido xD.

En fin, ya saben que las dudas y tal se responden por el lj, pero que agradezco los rw, que alimentan a cualquier escritor.

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias!


	6. Manzanilla

**Reto tablas:** Bebidas.

**Pareja:** Saku-Eiji, Eiji-¿?

**Advertencias:** Ooc, dolor menstrual

Manzanilla

El dolor siempre acentuaba en aquellos días, obligándola a retorcerse y gemir bajo sábanas y mantas. No importaba si hacía frio o calor. Era necesario. Abrazarse las piernas, empujar sus manos contra su vientre, presionar contra aquellos dolorosos músculos, apretar los muslos y gemir cuando calambres acudían a su sexo.

Estar sola era terriblemente asqueroso, especialmente, cuando te sentías mal. No había podido levantarse nada más que para ir al baño, devolver y regresar para acostarse y abrazarse. Los medicamentos que se había tomado cuando todavía tenía el vientre lleno, habían sido evacuados en el primer vomitado.

Gimió de dolor cuando los calambres descendieron hasta sus muslos. Las articulaciones tendían a ponérsele más tensas de lo natural y le dolían de la misma forma que si hubiera corrido un maratón. Estiró las piernas únicamente para empeorarlo.

El timbre de la puerta resonó en su cabeza como un martillo picando sobre un metal. Sintió deseos de estrangular a quien fuera, pero dudaba poder si quiera mantenerse en pie si eso sucedía. Miró la puerta de su casa pesadamente y la fulminó, pero hasta los ojos le dolieron en el intento.

Pateó las ropas al sentir que la existencia se acentuaba y gateó por el pasillo hasta el picaporte, moviendo la mano pesadamente. Abrió ligeramente y miró desde su altura.

Unas largas piernas embutidas en pantalones vaqueros. Una sudadera roja y las manos de un hombre. Oh, genial. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un estúpido que pensara que las mujeres que vivían solas eran blancos fáciles de violación.

—¿Saku-chan?

La voz rebotó en sus oídos a tiempo de impedir que cerrara la puerta. Cuando los ojos azules se encontraban a su altura, comprendió y suspiró aliviada.

—Eiji-senpai— nombró pausadamente— yo no puedo recibir visitas hoy.

—Lo sé. Te he escuchado. Mi cuarto de baño da a tu dormitorio y por eso, sé que te sucedía algo. Déjame entrar, por favor.

Quitó las piernas echándolas a un lado pero continuando en posición fetal, permitiéndole entrar. Eiji era su vecino pared con pared. Era el típico chico hiperactivo que tiende a tener visitas todos los días. Tanto femeninas como masculinas. Había escuchado alguna que otra vez sin querer algún momento sexual sucedido en el cuarto de baño.

Y no era de extrañar que sus citas fueran cada dos por tres. Eiji era tan apuesto… sus cortos cabellos pelirrojos siempre tan brillantes. Su rostro aniñado tan simpático. Sus apuestos labios y un cuerpo puramente ejercitado. Cosa que comprobó en el instante en que la levantó amablemente en brazos, dejándola sobre su revuelta cama. Una de sus pesadas manos se posó sobre su frente.

—Estás caliente— dijo cubriéndola con las ropas—. ¿Es fiebre?

—No— reconoció avergonzada. Se movió un poco, gimiendo.

—Saku-chan— exclamó preocupado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Oh, dios. Era tan complicado explicarle a un hombre lo que jamás comprendería. Ellos no poseían la misma necesidad de reproducción que su cuerpo. Ellos no creaban algo que terminaba siendo más molesto y sucio que su necesidad sexual no resuelta. Dudaba que Eiji terminara de aceptar correctamente que le utilizara para superar sus problemas de mujer.

Pero, ey, todavía quedaban hombres buenos, ¿no?

—Manzanilla. Doble, por favor— demandó.

Eiji se levantó y con él, su olor. Sakuno sintió repentinamente que aquel breve momento había sido el más suave de todos los que hasta ahora estaba sintiendo.

Observó al muchacho mientras se marchaba y maldijo entre dientes. Si tan solo hubiera nacido varón o pudiera vaciarse… Pero la sociedad era demasiado injusta y los hombres continuaban sin aceptar que una joven de veinte años estuviera sin capacidad reproductora porque sus dolores menstruales eran tan dolorosos como tener partos días sí y otro también.

Los ginecólogos ya no sabían qué hacer con ella y ni siquiera meterle pastillas a diestro y siniestro funcionaba. Así pues, se olvidó de ellos y únicamente acudía para sus revisiones médicas. Cuando no podían atribuirle el daño ocasionado por relaciones sexuales, se desesperaban por no comprender el tema y mucho peor: No conseguirla como conejillo de experimentos.

Lo único que había llegado a calmarla era perder la conciencia. No ser consciente de su cuerpo hasta que los días terribles pasaban.

Escuchó la campanilla del microondas saltar y la puerta al abrirse. El pelirrojo lanzó una maldición, probablemente al quemarse, y se sintió estúpida. No era capaz ni de calentarse un vaso con agua. Pero fue gratificante escucharle trastear por la cocina, buscar en los cajones y remover el contenido del vaso hasta que la manzanilla estuvo lista para entregársela. Cuando lo vio entrar en el dormitorio, soplando en el interior del vaso, sonrió.

—Senpai, lamento molestarte— se excusó intentando ponerse adecuadamente sobre la cama. Eiji movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No le des importancia. Estás enferma y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Si quieres que te lleve al médico…

—No, no— interrumpió estirando los doloridos brazos en busca de la manzanilla—. Ellos solo empeorarían las cosas. Me pondría más nerviosa y… volverían a querer experimentar contigo.

Eiji se sentó junto a ella, posando una mano sobre su pierna. Miró el líquido amarillo quemaba todavía, pero era suficientemente cálido como para poder beberse. Sorbió un trago y esperó que se le asentara en el estómago.

—Saku-chan, ¿es realmente innecesario ir?

—Sí— responde suavemente—. Sé lo que tengo y… las demás chicas también.

La rojez inundó su rostro como un caramelo de cereza. Eiji pareció dudoso al principio, pero después comprendió y lo primero que efectuó fue echarse a reír. Perpleja arrugó el ceño.

—Es algo más serio de lo que parece e importante para nosotras. Aunque muchas chicas no se cuidan.

—Tengo cinco hermanas, saku-chan— canturreó alegremente el joven—. Podrías habérmelo dicho. Sé de qué va esto, aunque no lo viva.

Tiró de las mantas y sábanas, sentándose mejor. Sus manos se movieron hábilmente por sus piernas, relajando sus doloridos músculos.

—Una de mis hermanas— comenzó sin detener las friegas pese a que ella parecía un volcán en erupción—, suele tener dolores en las piernas. Muy fuertes y por eso, necesita que la masajeen. Otra de ellas no puede comer nada que no sea chocolate y la otra… bueno, digamos que obtiene un carácter irritable. Así que estoy curado de espanto. Pero no de preocupación— añadió, mirándola severamente—. Vivo aquí al lado, ¿recuerdas?

Enrojeció infantilmente y asintió con la cabeza con torpeza. Movió las puntas de los dedos de los pies, agradeciendo que el dolor hubiera cesado. Volvió a beber otro sorbo y lamió sus labios. Eiji sonrió y extendió las manos hacia sus brazos, sosteniendo uno mientras con el otro sujetaba el vaso, frotándoselo.

—No quería… molestar.

Eiji sonrió.

—Hacerte una manzanilla o estar contigo en momentos dolorosos, no son pesares para mí, Nya. Puedo hacerlo siempre que me necesites.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando aliviada, permitiendo que traspasara el vaso a su otra mano y regresando al masaje en ese brazo.

—Lo digo muy en serio.

Como una niña regañada, asintió y terminó por sorber lo último que quedaba de la manzanilla. El estómago se le asentó y sabía que no debía de tardar demasiado en meterse algo de comida, tomarse el medicamente e intentar luchar contra la marea de dolores. Eiji parecía leerla como un libro abierto, porque tras la última friega a sus brazos, se incorporó y le quitó el todavía caliente vaso.

—Te prepararé algo de comer y después, te tomas algo para el dolor. Me quedaré contigo hasta que estés mejor.

Alarmada, exclamó.

—¡Oí, espera! Eso puede ser…

—Tres días o cinco, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Estoy de vacaciones de verano y puedo estar contigo libremente— le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero, senpai… tiene vida…. Íntima y…

—Nah, no es lo que crees. Es mi hermana mayor la que viene a usar mi piso como picadero. Yo llevo tres largos meses a dos velas. Y esta semana, es su turno, así que, me quedaré. Lamento que tengas que escucharla.

La comida que el pelirrojo le sirvió estaba perfectamente cocinada. Tras pelearse con su cocina y demostrar que el olor de la comida de un hombre también podía ser maravilloso en vez de quemado, ambos comieron juntos, vieron la tele juntos y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió.

Al día siguiente, él volvía a estar ahí, manzanilla en mano y una sonriente cara. Sentados en silencio, los gritos sexuales de la otra habitación llegó. Eiji se ruborizó.

—Demonios, no sabía cuánto se escuchaban. Debe de incomodarte, Nya.

—Sí— no podía mentirle. Sorbió del líquido amarillo y sonrió—. Pero… hoy es diferente.

Porque sabía que esa maravillosa persona no estaba tras esa pared y que, si lograba que la aceptara tal y como era, sería este lado de la habitación que tendría que ocupar todas las noches.

-.-

**n/a**

**Chicas, ¿quién no quiere esa comprensión?**


	7. Naranja

**Reto tablas:** Bebidas.

**Pareja:** Ryosaku

**Advertencias:** Trió, Ooc, Drama.

_Naranjada_

—Tengo sed.

Y todas gritaron, estridentes y excitadas mientras él las miraba como si acabaran de decirle que se había extinguido el mismo tenis. Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió el sudor con la toalla que prendía de su cuello, recogió las cosas y sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta su coche.

Ella le esperaba en él, apoyada en la puerta del conductor, mirando un móvil distraídamente hasta que escuchó los gritos y le miró completamente sorprendida. Él se encogió de hombros, abrió el vehículo y a la par, se metieron dentro de éste. Jadeante, la miró.

—¿Lo has traído?

—Yo también te quiero— protestó Sakuno arqueando las cejas, con las mejillas coloradas y rebuscando en su bolso—, pero sí, te lo he traído.

Y extendió una Ponta de naranja ante sus ojos. En ese mismo instante, tras besarla, Ryoma no tenía ojos para nada más. Abrió suavemente la hebilla y escuchó el ronroneo silbido de las burbujas. Se lamió los labios y lentamente, los posó sobre el borde de la lata hasta que, de un trago, el cosquilleo del líquido atravesó su garganta y poco a poco, el sabor de la naranja estalló en su boca y todos sus sentidos.

Jadeante, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó la lata contra su rodilla. Sakuno la cogió con sumo cuidado y la metió dentro de una bolsa para después, guardarla para tirarla a la basura.

—Siento haber tardado tanto en hacer la compra— se excusó con un suspiro—. Ya sé para la próxima vez que, si quiero que estés de buen humor, tienes que tener Ponta en casa. Me pregunto si esto no será una droga o algo, Ryoma-kun.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, lamiéndose los labios con los restos, mirándola fijamente. Los gritos de las fangirls regresaron y antes de que el coche amenazara con volcarse, lo puso en marcha y salió del aparcamiento. Sakuno rompió a reír y se estiró cuan larga era.

—Oye— llamó, tirando de la pequeña falda que llevaba y levantándola hasta que las rosadas braguitas se vieron— esta es la única droga para un Echizen.

Y presionó sus dedos sobre la tela, maravillándose con el glorioso gemido femenino. Sí, quizás la ponta de Naranja hiciera sus puntos en él, pero eso… oh, estaba deseando aparcar y poseerla.

**N/a**

**¡Y seguimos! **


	8. Zumo

**Reto tablas:** Bebidas.

**Pareja:** Ryoma

**Advertencias:** Trió, Ooc, Drama.

_Zumo_

Le daba mucho coraje cuando eso sucedía. Tendía a enfadarse. Pero de todas maneras, sabía que aunque discutiera con ellos acerca de ello, nunca terminaría ganándoles o convenciéndoles de que estaban equivocados. De todas maneras, era una pérdida de tiempo.

A él le gustaba y punto. Lo que pensaran los demás se la sudaba, clara y llanamente. Pero le irritaban que lo nombraran de esa manera.

Era algo que comenzó un día. Se adueño de él y entonces, ahí estaba ese sentimiento anclado con fuerza. Y desde entonces, no pudo apartarlo de su interior. El deseo crecía cada vez más y lo necesitaba para satisfacerse. Por ese motivo, odiaba que se metieran con él.

Porque lo que para todo el mundo era "zumo" para niños. Para él era "Ponta" para machos.


End file.
